


Dudley's Nineteen Years Later

by Duochanfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: At the end of Deathly Hallows we saw what happened with Harry, but what about Dudley?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**This is a none slash or mpreg fic, it follows Canon, to Death Hallows. When you read the book and read the Nineteen years later didn’t you wonder what happened to the Dursley’s, read and find out.**

**This was helped along using The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator.**

**The Prompts were Write for 25 Minutes/ A Police Officer/ Lost in my Memories**

**Enjoy!**

****

**

Dudley’s Nineteen Year Later

**

****

_Nineteen years later_

Dudley Dursley had gone on with his education after leaving Smeltings. He had lost weight and got in shape so he could do what he had wanted to do since he was a child. It was not long after his twenty-fourth birthday that he had met a lovely young lady and had eventually married her a year after meeting, Eliza was wonderful wife and mother to their two children, Mathew and Iris. Now he was thirty-six and working as a Police Sergeant in the Walsall Police department. 

Dudley was standing outside on his lunch break when he thought back nineteen years, to the day he shook the hand of his Cousin Harry Potter. He smiled briefly, that handshake had meant a lot to him when it happened. It had signalled a change that Dudley knew he would have to go through, to grow up and become the man he hoped and dreamed he could be.

When Dudley had first joined the Police Force, he had been just another officer on the beat, but when he was promoted four years ago, he was given a test and then a question was put to him. Did he know of the Wizarding World? When he answered yes, he was given a special assignment, he would be working with a Wizard from the Auror Corps, the Wizarding Worlds version of the Police. He often wondered what would have happened if he had said no.

To his shock the Wizard that had walked in was familiar, it was his cousin Harry Potter. It had been a surprise for both of them, but Dudley had welcomed the chance to try and get to know his cousin for the first time in his life. He had found out about Harry getting married to a young witch called Ginny Weasley, and about their three children, James, Albus and Lily. Dudley had then told Harry about his own wife and his two children, Mathew who was four at the time and Iris who was a temperamental two year old.

That was not the only thing that Dudley was to tell Harry, the other thing was that Dudley thought that Mathew maybe be a wizard. He had made things change, like when he wanted some ice cream but was given jelly, it had changed to ice cream. Dudley could tell that Harry was worried about his son, but he assured his cousin that he was happy about it. Dudley was wondering about Iris as well, as she had often gotten out of her cot or playpen when no one was around.

They kept in touch over the years, and had often gone to see each other outside of work. Dudley had confirmed that Iris was a witch and was looking forward to when Mathew would be getting his letter to go to Hogwarts. Dudley had already started a saving account so that he money to send them both. He had told Eliza about the Wizarding World, she was disbelieving at first, until Ginny had talked with her and showed her a few charms and transfiguration spells.

Vernon and Petunia had stopped visiting when Dudley had told them that Mathew was a Wizard, and that he had made things happen like Harry had. It had only worsened when he had told them that Iris might be a witch as well. That was confirmed when Eliza had seen Iris levitate her toys, His parents had not spoken to them since. Dudley was upset about the rift, but he had a life to get on with, and that was what he would do.

****

**

The End

**

****

* * *

**Well what did you all think, was it okay? If you see any mistakes tell me about them so I can fix them.**


End file.
